Documentors
ASQ for Developers for Designers for Coders for Decoders for Specs Latest Developments New What is the inspiration behind ASQ? ASQ is a real time computing 'language'. A way of real time interfacing with applied net-centered knowledge. The next generation of human-computer interfaces is including the conversational interface. Instead of typing in commands, or pointing-and-clicking, we talk with our computers and other devices. What languages influenced ASQ? * ASQ is influenced primarily by its completion. The outcome determines the required input. * Squeak is impressive and very different but in the end it seemed slow and the core coding was difficult to understand. * We moved on to Curl and working as a team created Curlchat - our prototype Chatroom and IM program. * We moved on to modern Assemblers . . . and then we realised - we need our own language started from scratch. The ASQ project was born We continue the observation of emerging technologies. Currently there is a lot of interest in Ajax, which is primarily advanced javascript usage. Javascript when it first emerged was unstable, able to crash the browser and Windows based computers. Not any more. Interestingly combining javascript with actionscript (Flash) or XUL (Mozilla based browsers) has been around awhile. It is the approach and usage that is making quite complex programs available online (see resources section). Is ASQ a Transition to Quantum Programming? Yes. Templates are an important aspect of quantum programming in ASQ. In Quantum computing, templates are available on each computing node. In other words the whole Net is reconfigerable and accessible from each client machine. By this time we would expect programming to be done mainly on phones or mobile devices. The template is the intermediary stage where a new programmer, offers their ASQ development template. This template is adopted dependent on requirements. An example of this is in writing across human languages. It will not be necessary for each person involved in a project to see or listen to code in every human language or configuration that programmers are using. A storage template (a bit like a 3 dimensional jig-saw) would be available for specific required. The use of XML means the language can be referenced and change its structure according to an overlay. What has ASQ Achieved? * Movement from static web page design to fluid wiki development, this series of pages, the Peace Elements Wiki is a result of this process * Successful introduction of Freemind Wiki memes * Experiments in incorporating more language components such as PHP and Javascript in wikis is emerging and being encouraged * Evaluation and support of a secure programming environment Linux Tmxxine * Peer2Peer/bit-torrent updating. With larger HD storage the norm, updating of seed wikis could be enabled clent side, bypassing the whole centralised web server anachronism. When a page is being worked on it becomes queued and locked for a time period designated by status within previous work on that page and based on others pinging to work on it Individuals moving to a page know that it is being updated. Others wish to work on it. Now we move into the idea of collaboration. Several people can work and suggest ideas AS one person is working. Thus we have a CONTROL and suggesters, with the control being changed to those in the queue (likely to be the suggestors) Thus we have a real time wiki - NO down time or loss of data. In the short term such a system can be closed - or based on trust metric (a friend of a friend growth) At the moment most wikis use SQL as the search component. They need to move to XML as the storage component for reasons of fluidity and to incorporate the morphing potential of XML LINKS Operating Systems ASQ for Developers for Designers for Coders for Decoders ---- Contact: @ Ed.Jason gmail.com ASQ WebSite Category:Programming